


A Spa Day in Outer Space

by TurnDownForCarolJess



Series: CarolJess One-Shots and Sexy Times [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gerry Drew - Freeform, Ghost-Spider - Freeform, Massage, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, other characters are minor, tony stark - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnDownForCarolJess/pseuds/TurnDownForCarolJess
Summary: Carol Danvers and Jessica Drew accept a trip to Tony Stark's ridiculous new pleasure cruise... in space. Family Fluff occurs. Sexy shenanigans ensue. Not all is what it seems.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew
Series: CarolJess One-Shots and Sexy Times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729051
Kudos: 14





	A Spa Day in Outer Space

The _Orbiting Promise_ is the latest in a series of venture capital investments Tony Stark has been making in order to push the denizens of Earth into a less Earth-centric life. The way he described it to Carol was, “If we want humans to expand into the stars properly, we’ve gotta give ‘em a reason to go into space in the first place.” When Carol asked what that reason was, he responded, “Just a little relief, Carol.”

They prepare to break atmosphere in a private shuttle chartered by Tony, which Carol treats as old hat since she can literally leave Earth’s atmosphere whenever she wants, with or without a ship. Jessica does not view it as so great. Though Gerry is harnessed as well, Jess holds him tight as they leave the atmosphere and weightlessness takes them. Jessica wants to scream in terror, but Gerry, her little Gerry, laughs maniacally the whole time. Chewie, Carol’s more-than-a-cat, is sedated and sleeps peacefully in a small crate latched to the wall.

“Ladies, babies, and cats only maybe,” Tony Stark announces from the cockpit, “We have successfully exited Earth’s atmosphere and are settling into a brief spin before locking with the _Orbital Promise_ . You are free to move about the cabin, and I suggest you get your weightlessness in while you can, because the _Promise_ generates its own gravity.”

“Thank God,” Jessica says, while Carol makes an aw shucks sound. They grin at each other. Jessica is not a fan of space, given how she was trapped up here on a Skrull ship while her doppelganger ruined her life for two years. She only agreed to come because she knows that outer space is in their future more and more, and might as well start getting over herself now. Plus Gerry is likely to be better off to start conditioning early.

Carol unclips herself from the safety harness in her seat, and releases Jessica’s before she can protest. Carol’s blonde hair is shorter right now, coiffed up and spiked a little. Like a high power attorney or a hotshot ad man. Carol grips Jessica’s arm and pushes with her feet off the floor, lifting them both into the zero gravity air. They immediately begin to rotate upside down and Jessica fights the vertigo she experiences. She never has this problem when her body knows which way is up and which is down, but up here in space, she feels unsteady, untethered to anything real.

“Easy now, Spock,” Carol says, using her powers of flight to steady them and keep Jessica stable.

Jessica scoffs, her stomach easing as they float. “We’ve been in space ten seconds, Kirk.”

Carol smirks. “You’re right, I showed incredible restraint waiting as long as I did.”

“You’re an idiot, Captain Marvel.”

Gerry babbles between them and pulls on Jessica’s floating hair. “Yeah, Mommy looks like she’s in water right now, huh? It’s weird.”

“Weir’,” Gerry repeats, tangling a tiny fist in her long black hair.

“Probably good to teach him those kinds of words sooner rather than later,” Carol notes.

“I’m more worried he’s going to get your penchant for punnery.”

“I think you’re space mad,” Carol says, shrugging. 

“Why?”

Carol pulls Jessica in close and whispers, “You said ‘more worried’ when I’m pretty sure you meant ‘hopefully if we’re lucky’.”

They both chuckle at this, and Jessica leans both Gerry and herself into Carol. Her Kirk. All is well for a brief moment.

Tony Stark clears his throat. Jessica sighs and lets Carol go. “Read the room, Tony.”

“Sorry, your flirting doesn’t supersede protocols. We’re docking shortly and you might want to strap back in for that. The assertion of gravity can be--” He shrugs. “Jarring?”

“Wonderful.”

“And you expect tourists to do this all the time?” Carol asks, helping Jessica get situated back into her seat and her harness rebuckled before taking care of herself.

“I expect potential space pioneers to, yes.”

“Surprised you haven’t got a fancy word for them yet.”

“I’m workshopping a few choices.”

Jessica asks, “Hit us with one.”

“They’re not ready for public consumption.”

Carol tries to thump the back of Tony’s head, but can’t quite reach. She settles for verbal assault. “We’re not the public, you boob.”

Gerry yells “boob” at the top of his lungs, to which Jess glares at Carol. She says to Tony, “You gotta give us something. What have you got, something egocentric like ‘Starkonaut’?”

Tony hesitates for a moment, then whispers, “Delete Starkonaut from list of potential space pioneer names.”

Jess grins, but Tony doesn’t respond out loud even with more poking and prodding. Finally he says, “And there it is. Carol, Jessica, little man, welcome to the _Orbital Promise_.”

The shuttle they’re in rotates, and into the viewport comes a massive, spiraling torsion of metal and glass, like a gigantic spider web with a bulbous spider in the center. It’s impressive, no doubt, but also a bit eerie.

Carol says, “Is it just me or does it kinda look like--”

Jess interrupts, “Like the Spidey bros have been having a field day up here? Yes it does.”

Tony chuckles. “It’s more stable than that, I promise. The design is merely to accommodate the space to make this feel less claustrophobic.”

Jess waves a hand dismissively as the massive, gossamer structure comes into full view and they begin their approach. “Whatever you say, Captain Pleasure Cruise.”

“It’s not a pleasure cruise.”

Carol says, imitating his tone, “It’s an orbital station that will prepare Earthlings for life elsewhere. Also it has a gambling hall and massage parlor.”

“Funny,” Tony says, distracted by the approach and docking maneuvers. It doesn’t take long, and for Jessica’s money it looks like it’s mostly guided by computer, but there’s a brief jarring motion as they slide into a cushioned airlock and stop, matching the rotative force of the station itself. Almost immediately gravity reasserts itself, and a lurch in Jessica’s stomach causes her to nearly throw up. Carol laughs, and Gerry’s got a look on his face like he has no idea what just happened, but he’s deeply aware that something is different. 

He lifts Jessica’s hair now that it’s fallen and normal again, and lets it go only to have it drop unceremoniously thanks to gravity. He tries it a couple more times, saying “boob” angrily over and over. Tony and Carol stifle laughter as they unhook, and Jessica just stares daggers at them.

“Never coming to space again, I swear to God.”

Tony shrugs. “I think we all know that’s not true. But come on, what better reason than to take advantage of the Avengers discount?”

“Is it 100% off?” Jessica asks, “‘Cause you were very clear this wouldn’t cost us anything.”

“For current Avengers and their partners, yes.”

“So now I’m just the eye candy to Captain Marvel?”

“Why not both?” Carol asks, nudging Jess as they gather their bags and Chewie. 

“There was a very short period of time when you’d have been the eye candy to Spider-Woman, hero of the Avengers, you know.”

“Ladies, please, you’re both eye candy,” Tony says, grinning, but Carol and Jess give him death stares until he holds up his hands in an “I give up” gesture. “Okay, fine, you’re both Avengers.”

Jessica leans into Carol while they wait for the airlock to normalize pressure and open. Gerry is now repeating “candy” which is typical. Jess whispers, “I know we’re kinda committed to this dimension, but I’ve got this watch. Any chance we can find an Earth where Tony isn’t a shameless horn dog at literally every opportunity?”

Carol snorts laughter “Do you think there’s any dimension, in all the infinity of the multiverse, where that’s a thing?”

Jess scoffs. “I met the dude Jess, once. Ace Tony’s gotta be out there somewhere.”

The airlock unseals and a pleasant aroma wafts in. Some kind of calming vapors. Carol asks, “What did you do, aerosolize opium?”

“If it were legal, I’d probably try it.”

Tony leads them through the airlock, carrying the women’s bags so they can cart around Chewie and Gerry. They walk down a narrow umbilicus leading to the central hub. There’s plenty of viewports here, so they get to gawk at the Earth, the moon, and all the intricate workings of the _Orbital Promise_. Jessica doesn’t want to admit that this is very impressive. 

“Hey, how long is this goober gonna be out?” Carol asks, lightly shaking the cage Chewie’s in.

Tony shrugs. “We don’t exactly have Flerken tranquilizers on hand, she could be out for a few more minutes or the entirety of the trip.”

“What did you give my cat?” Carol asks.

“It’s less about what we gave her, and more about what Dr. Strange did to make her go to sleep.”

“You used hypnotizing magic on my pet.”

“Stephen did.”

Jess chuckles. “She can always eat him later.”

“Rude,” Carol says. “Chewie doesn’t like wizards, they give her gas.”

“Are you sure that’s not lizards?” Tony asks, eyes narrowed skeptically.

“Pretty sure she’s eaten more wizards than lizards.”

Jess laughs. “That’s horrifying.”

“Wizards are more plentiful in NYC than lizards, I don’t know what to tell you.” 

Tony shuts up as they approach another airlock door, and it opens after a couple of quick safety checks into a massive waste of air and space that is the spider’s abdomen. The lobby of this space spa and resort is incredibly lavish, and also the last place Jess would want to be when the shit hits the fan. So many sharp objects that could fly around in case of hull breach and venting into space. There are human employees and robotic assistants, and a few of the hyper rich elite enjoying the lobby. A smaller number of space tourists gape out of the gigantic viewport at Earth, wearing palm tree print shirts like they’re on summer vacation to the Hawaiian islands.

Jessica also spots Scarlet Witch and waves at her, but the woman disappears into a side chamber before she notices Jess and Carol.

Carol whistles appreciatively. “Damn, Tony, you went all out on this.”

He beams, grinning ear to ear. “Knew you’d like it once I got you here. What do you think, Jess?”

Jessica stares around, trying to come to terms with being in outer space and out of her depth. She smiles, though. “Consider this spider-gal impressed.”

Tony claps his hands together, and a fleet of attendants come running. Jessica lets the robotic attendants take her bag but shoos them off of Gerry, and Carol offloads everything, including Chewie. “Hey, do they know about Flerkens up here?” she asks Tony.

“They’ve been briefed. No one’s going to get her out and play with her.”

Carol says to the man holding Chewie’s cage, “Make sure you come get me when she wakes up. Otherwise she might eat you.”

The bellhop visibly shudders, but accepts the crate and holds it at arm’s length as they walk away with all their belongings.

“So what’s first?” Tony asks. “You want a tour, you want to offload the kid and do the adult-oriented spa treatments, you want to play zero G mini golf?”

Jess scoffs. “I didn’t bring my kid up here just to abandon him to your space age day care.”

“Fair enough. Hit the rec center, then. Take in a show, play some Skee-ball, go for a swim.”

“You’re not coming with?” Carol asks.

“I should check on the operational side of things. We can’t exactly just drain and replace the pool if it gets contaminated, so I gotta make sure people are being responsible.”

“You know, the old Tony would have just delegated that to an AI or something,” Jess says.

Tony shrugs, adjusting his polo shirt. “The old Tony would also drink you under the table and then vaporize the table with his ion cannons. Which do you prefer?”

Carol interjects, “The sober one is definitely the good one.” They nod at each other, and Jessica suppresses a tiny spike of jealousy at this shared history of theirs. It’s not great. Bonding over their troubles with alcohol is hardly something to be jealous of, but Jess can’t help it. She used drugs and alcohol to cope once upon a time, in the months after the Skrull invasion, but she put it down like a common thug once she figured out how to move forward. Carol and Tony weren’t so lucky. It’s a process for them.

“Well, Tony,” Carol says, “thanks for the ride and the weekend getaway. We’re gonna go have a proper date. Catch up later?”

Jess’s stomach does an excited little flip when she says proper date. Tony hugs them both, ruffles Gerry’s hair, and takes his leave.

Now that they’re alone, with check-in complete and a vague sense of where their private suite is located, they go exploring. 

Jess says, “I really can’t believe this thing exists.”

“I can’t believe it took him this long to make it. This is a hundred percent the kind of thing Tony would have done in his youth.”

“And for less noble reasons. Can you carry him for a minute?” Jess hands Gerry off to Carol, and the moment he’s free of Jess, Gerry begins clambering all over Carol using his spider abilities.

Carol manages okay, though. She’s not just Auntie Carol at this point, she’s Mommy, and Gerry settles after a minute. Jess stretches and fans out her shirt where Gerry’s little body has been resting, letting the sweat dry out and cooling off. 

“He’s a little fireball these days, a regular furnace.”

“Little man always causing some kind of trouble for his Moms, huh?”

“Got that right. What should we do first?”

“I like Tony’s suggestion of taking in a show. Do you think they have live music?”

They do, point of fact. Jess laughs out loud when they find the lounge. “You’ve gotta be fucking with me.”

“Hell yes, some of that dimensional punk,” Carol says, holding a hand up with the rock and roll hand horns gesture. Gerry tries to emulate her, but can’t get his fingers to cooperate, so she holds up a hand for a high five. He excitedly claps his hand against hers, and a little buzz of Venom Blast arcs out when he does. Carol pulls her hand back, chuckling at the unexpected pain.

“We’re gonna get that under control someday, kid,” Carol says, and Jess takes Gerry back. 

“Sorry, he just gets excited.”

“Oh, I know, babe. Come on, let’s go see your friend perform.”

They go into the lounge, where the teenaged Gwen Stacy and her friends from another dimension are on-stage, testing instruments and mics.

Jessica calls out, “What in the hell are the Mary Janes doing on 616, in space?”

Gwen looks up, smiles excitedly to see Jess and Carol, and hops off the stage to run to them. “Oh man, Tony said he was bringing a friend today! This place is crazy, isn’t it?” She chucks Gerry on the chin lightly. “Sup, little spider?”

Gerry claps his hands and reaches for Gwen, and Jess lets him go. “Annie Gen!” he declares. 

“Aww, he remembers me!” Gwen holds Gerry at arm’s length as he babbles and says his version of her name.

Carol says, “This kid has more aunts and uncles than a Mennonite, and he remembers every single one.”

Gwen nods. “When you play on as many teams as Jess, you tend to make new family.”

“Hey, I’m right here. And I’m only on one team right now! And that’s not even official.”

“Anything Blade has you doing can’t be official,” Carol says. “Dude has our backs, but no chill.”

“You haven’t told me about this Blade guy, yet,” Gwen says, handing Gerry back over. “Is Gerry sticky or just spidery?”

“At this point? Both, probably. He’s at the age where you never quite know where the stickiness came from.”

“Gross. I gotta get back to practicing for the show tonight. It’s so cool you’re here!” Gwen throws a hug around Jess and awkwardly salutes Carol before running off and hopping back onto the stage.

Jess looks thoughtful for a moment, and Carol nudges her. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just thinking. What are the odds that Tony is taking advantage of the lack of regulations in space and regarding alternate dimension humans?”

“Pretty low. He’s basically the opposite of Dr. Doom on this kind of thing.”

“All the same, we should look into it, don’t you think?”

Carol shrugs. “I’ll mention it to Tony, but $20 and a backrub says he made sure this is good for everyone involved.”

Jess nods. “I’m sure you’re right, but I’ll take the bet all the same.”

They find space equivalents of a boardwalk, with carnival games, face-painting, cotton candy, and most importantly, Skee-ball. Jess’s enhanced reflexes and senses cause her to get banned after a few minutes of racking up maximum scores over and over. There are no tickets for spider rings and plastic whistles, though, and they sit down to a brunch of sorts in the _Orbital Croissant_ , the premier space cafe. 

Carol’s face is painted like Jessica’s original red mask with the large white eyes and yellow triangular forehead, and Jessica’s face is painted like when Carol first became Binary, all fiery orange and otherworldly. Gerry’s face was painted up like Peter Parker’s Spider-Man, but he won’t stop touching his face and the face paint is all mixed up and a muddy brown now. 

They enjoy the food and catch sight of Wanda again, and this time she comes over to greet them. She’s wearing a robe with a bathing suit underneath, and her skin glows with a rejuvenated radiance.

“Carol, Jess, I didn’t realize you would be here, too!” She hugs them both and takes a seat without being invited, which bristles Jess a little, but she holds her tongue.

“We didn’t realize anyone else we knew would be here, but you’re the second familiar face,” Carol says. “Taking in the spa side?”

“Oh, just killing time,” Wanda says. “I see you’ve had a fun family day. Are you going to take advantage of the massage parlor, or the spa treatments? Top of the line around here, of course.”

“We’re thinking about it,” Jess says. “Are you here with anyone? Other Avengers or whatever?”

“Just me. Tony invited a bunch of people, but everyone’s always so busy. I’m surprised you were able to get away, Carol.”

“It’s been quiet for a couple days, figure now’s as good a time as any to get my girlfriend time in.”

“Family time is important,” Wanda agrees. She uses her reality-altering powers to have already ordered, and winks at the ladies at the table as the waiter comes out looking vaguely confused, setting french toast and fruit slices down in front of the woman.

“Handy trick,” Carol muses.

“I don’t normally do parlor tricks with it; it can get very unpredictable, but Tony’s got some probability-dampening hardware installed specifically for us reality-warpers. I can only do little things like this unless they’re disabled.”

“Fun. Does he also have spider-dampening powers? It would be amazing to get a good night’s rest without Gerry waking up and blasting a hole in the ceiling because I’m not there in the half a second it takes him to realize I’m not there.”

Wanda shrugs. “You’d have to ask him, but I doubt it.” She finishes her french toast and fruit, and stretches lazily. “We should get together later, have a ladies’ night.” She stands and waves at them all, does another little reality-warping trick, and heads off after extracting a promise to hang out. A brownie fudge sundae hits the table from out of nowhere, and the glass shatters. Wanda’s gone already, but they obviously can’t eat this now.

“We’ll get some more, buddy, don’t worry,” Jess assures Gerry as he reaches for the glassy ice cream and starts crying when he can’t reach it. They in fact get some ice cream to go, and Gerry calms down as he makes an even bigger mess of his face.

“What’s next? We’ve got a few hours until the Mary Janes are set to perform.” Carol stretches and scratches idly at her cheek, where a line of face paint comes off, creating a Spider-Woman mask that appears to have a single whisker, and Jess can’t help laughing at how Carol looks.

“We can see if Chewie is awake and clean up a bit, if we can find our room.”

“It’s a suite,” Carol corrects.

“They’re both rooms.”

“Ace Ventura and Alien are both movies, but you can’t really compare them.”

Jess sticks her tongue out. “Hey, I love that goofy bastard.”

“Yeah, but have you watched that movie lately? Did not age well. Alien, on the other hand…”

“Still a classic, yeah. I’m just saying you don’t have to correct me when I’m 99% correct.”

“But you’re so rarely incorrect, I take my shots where I can.”

They banter and flirt until they find their room, or rather, series of rooms. Jess hates to admit it, but Carol is right. This is not the same thing as a room. This is bigger than her apartment back in New York, and furnished with chic pieces whose beauty is marred by the fact that they’re bolted to the ground and walls to avoid potential gravity loss accidents.

Chewie has woken up, and she appears to be in good spirits, lounging casually on a cat pillow next to a plate of what appears to have been premium steak.

“Aww, there’s my little lady,” Carol gushes as she scoops the Flerken up into her arms and nuzzles her face.

Jess sneezes a little bit and sets Gerry down in order to find her allergy meds. “I cannot believe you let that face touch you.”

Chewie mewls at Jess with something like satisfaction, and Carol chuckles. “Look, once you get eaten by a Flerken, you kind of stop worrying about a little tentacle action.”

“Is that what they call it now?”

“Don’t be gross, unless it’s with me.” She winks and sets Chewie back down, who goes back to cleaning herself and lounging. Jess takes a pill and pets the Flerken while Carol goes to take a quick shower. Jess thinks she might like to join her, but can’t really manage it with the toddler awake and active. Already he’s climbing on the ceiling and shorting out the room’s overhead light.

Jess goes to the bathroom and peeks in. “We should make Tony watch the kids while we get our spa on.”

Carol calls from the water closet inside the bathroom, “Oh my God, yes. We can’t leave a super baby or a Flerken unsupervised or with whatever day care he’s set up for normies.”

Normies. It’s true, though. “And we can ask him about the regulations up here while we’re at it.”

“Good point! Wanna call him while I finish cleaning up?”

Jess leaves Carol to finish her hasty shower, and uses Carol’s Avengers communicator to get Tony to swing by the suite after his last appointment with some maintenance people. Carol takes a cue from Wanda and dresses in her one-piece Ms. Marvel bathing suit and a robe, while Jess also takes a quick shower. When she gets out and does the same, robe over a black bikini with red polka-dots, Tony’s already made it to the suite and is making adjustments to the surge protection in the room.

Tony says, “Sorry about that. I figured you could contain yourself, Jess, but I forgot Gerry has a tendency to just blast whatever, whenever.”

“No worries. Hey, while we’ve got you here, Carol and I were wondering.”

“Sure, I’ll babysit the little guy.”

Jess grins. Carol says, “We appreciate that, and we weren’t going to give you the option, but that’s not what we were wondering.”

“Okay, shoot.” Tony tries to jump and catch Gerry, who’s crawling around on the walls just out of reach. He misses, and Gerry takes this to be a fun new game of catch me if you can.

He’s very good at this game.

While Tony unsuccessfully chases Gerry around the room, Carol asks, “We know you’re like, Mr. Ethical these days, Tony--”

“Only one magazine called me that,” he says, breathlessly as he just misses Gerry again. The toddler howls with laughter and crawl-runs along the wall and down behind a sofa.

Jess says, “Yeah, but it’s basically your MO now. More people call you that than Iron Man.”

“Hyperbole is hilarious,” he says, creeping up on where he last saw Gerry.

Carol continues, “Point is, we realized that, um, this place has got to exist outside of union and corporate regulations, for any country.”

“I guess it does, but I made sure I got someone with that stuff in mind, who knows that people come before profits. We aren’t going to be authoritarian oligarchic assholes.”

“S-hoes!” Gerry calls, and Tony winces as he leaps to the sofa and looks behind it, but Gerry is already crawling up the wall elsewhere in the room.

“His vocabulary is gonna be a cause for great concern in preschool,” Jess says.

“Maybe, but I bet he’ll be the coolest four year old in the whole day care--GOTCHA! Damn!” Tony yells as Gerry disappears under the bed, slipping through his fingers easily. Carol pets Chewie and the Flerken purrs contentedly despite the chaos going on around them all.

“Well, let’s just say we’re glad to hear it,” Jessica finally says after letting Tony chase Gerry around. “We would hate to think the Mary Janes, for instance, were being taken advantage of.”

“Hear what?” Tony activates something on his wrist, and his Iron Man boot thrusters materialize around his casual shoes. “Oh, right. I’ll tell you what, I’ll go check in personally to see how it’s all playing out. Put a Stark seal of approval on it.” His boot thrusters fire off and lift him from the ground, singing the gunmetal gray floor. “That’ll buff out. Probably.”

“Are you seriously going to cheat to catch a toddler?” Carol asks, grinning at Jess as she asks it.

“Hey, you’re the ones leaving a super powered baby with a plain old human. I’m just leveling the playing field.”

“He’ll level you if you’re not careful,” Jess says. “Just don’t go anywhere unless you can ensure his safety, okay?”

“Sure, sure. Soon as I catch the little spider, we’ll go down to admin and do some boring paperwork, isn’t that right, Ger?”

“No!” Gerry yells from the opposite side of the room that Tony has been searching. He cackles with laughter again, and Tony gives chase.

Carol grabs Jess’s hand and pulls her from the room while Gerry and Tony are otherwise occupied. The suite seals shut behind them, and Jess giggles before she sighs a bit. “I still miss him every time we’re not in the same room.”

“I didn’t know you were so fond of Tony.”

“Jerk.” 

“You love me.” Carol steals a kiss and pushes her along the narrow artery, following signs for the main lobby area, where they get directions to the spa. They walk with arms looped behind each other’s backs, settled into each other’s warmth, and they sign up for couple’s massage and spa treatments.

An hour later, they’re sipping kombucha and pretending it’s not terrible after getting pedicures and facials while waiting for the massage room to be prepared. They’ve stripped down from their bathing suits and are now naked under the robes, and Jessica keeps stealing glances down Carol’s cleavage. To be fair, Carol did her the favor of adjusting her robe to let a little more light in. Jessica leans into Carol, running a hand over her smooth cheek, and nuzzle’s Carol’s neck. Carol pushes her back a little, clearing her throat, and Jess realizes that the staff are all kind of politely ignoring this public display of affection.

Jess hides her face in Carol’s neck, giggling and blushing furiously, and they are admitted into the massage parlor. Two beefy men who are all muscle and jawline, and totally gay, wait for them inside.

Jess has been to these fancy massage places before, once on a sting, once on an ill-advised cruise with her first girlfriend that ended badly, and once just on her own, trying to relax and forget her troubles after a hard day superheroing. This is slightly different. She’s never done couple’s massages, and the whole affair is slightly surreal. 

Derobing happens behind curtains, hidden even from each other, and once they’re situated on the massage tables with towels over their private bits, the curtains pull back and the two masseurs finish preparing the area. They communicate their intentions and it’s all very aboveboard. Carol and Jess, laying facedown, heads on small pillows facing each other, can hardly contain their laughter at the absurdity of all this pageantry.

But then the lights dim slightly, and soft music begins to play. Some kind of potent scent wafts in, pleasing and relaxing. It sets Jess at ease, and all the tension in her neck and back creeps out before the big masseur ever touches her.

The pair of masseurs begin their work, and it takes Carol and Jessica only moments to recognize that they’re working as mirrors of each other. Where the masseur touches Carol, massaging, rubbing oil, kneading at tense muscles, Jessica’s does the exact same to her. Carol’s blue eyes never leave Jess’s green eyes, and they enjoy one of the more relaxing massages they’ll ever have while staring into each other’s eyes.

Soon, though, the massage goes below the waist, working on the thighs and calves, popping cartilage in the knee and the joints of the feet. Jess isn’t really prepared for this, and it tickles a bit, but she suppresses her giggles. Carol’s eyes shut tight, and she bites her lower lip a little bit, as her masseur works and works at her feet and ankles. It doesn’t look entirely pleasant, and Jess admits to herself that she’s not enjoying the attention on her extremities, either. She sighs, and quietly pulls her legs free of her masseur, and holds up a finger for silence. She unfolds and wraps the towel around herself, for modesty’s sake, and grins.

She shoos both masseurs away while Carol’s eyes are closed, and takes over massaging Carol’s legs where her masseur has just left off. The two masseurs, smiling from ear to ear, retreat from the room. As the second one begins to seal the door, he taps a finger quietly against a sign posted next to it.

“Other people use these facilities; don’t be gross. -Tony Stark”

Jess stifles a laugh and nods. She continues to rub Carol’s legs, working her strong fingers into the muscle and kneading it like dough. She keeps moving up, until she slides a hand underneath the towel, up onto Carol’s butt ever so briefly, and retreats. 

Carol, eyes still closed, grunts slightly, but continues to enjoy the massage. Jess, emboldened, runs both hands up and under the towel, giving each cheek a little squeeze, and Carol shifts uncomfortably.

“Watch the hands, buddy. Jess, your guy getting a little free with his fingers? Jess?” In response, Jessica lifts the towel and slaps Carol’s ass, getting a nice handful. Carol comes rocketing off the massage table, fist erupting in photon energy. Jess folds her arms, letting her towel droop a little so that the top of her breasts peek out. 

“You better ha--Oh.” Her fist’s glow fades and Jess insinuates herself between Carol’s legs, pulling her so that she’s seated on the edge of the massage table, pressing her body and chest against Carol’s.

“Couple’s massage is underrated,” Jessica says. “You wanna lay back down so I can get to work?”

Carol breathes huskily, clearly wanting to pull Jess in and do dirty things to her, but instead she sighs. “Not as sexy as you think, offering to screw me where another couple was half an hour ago.”

“Who said anything about screwing? I’m just here to relieve some tension. Now lay back down, Captain Marvel, and let me work.”

She pushes back on Carol, and the woman lets herself fall back onto the table, breasts flattening slightly due to gravity. It’s a good look, and Jessica checks the door to make sure it can’t open right now. 

“Next up, I’ll work the pelvic and abdominal muscles,” Jessica says, plying her hands with a new round of massage oils and running her hands up the sides of Carol’s legs along her waist. Careful not to touch anything that would cross that “gross” line, but thumbs tantalizingly close. She runs her hands over Carol’s toned stomach, fingers sliding over the softly-defined six pack and applying the gentlest pressure. Her fingers trace the contours outside the abdominal muscles, down towards her blonde pubic patch and back up the other side. 

Carol twitches and moans. “Did you lose the bet?”

Jess smiles, leaning very close into Carol’s face while her fingers massage up under Carol’s breasts, along her ribs. “I suppose I did. But do you want to turn over and let me work on your back, or can we keep playing up front?”

Carol bites her lip and leans up to Jess, kissing her and forcing Jess to lower back down so their tongues can continue their dance. She forgets she’s massaging Carol for a moment, and just runs her hand along Carol’s stomach, lower and lower until Carol grabs her hand and pulls it back up to safe territory.

“We’ll have later for that, Jess.”

Suddenly Jess’s stomach drops out of her gut, and they’re both weightless for a couple of seconds, clinging to each other with slippery hands. Gravity reasserts itself, and they drop back the inch or two they’d floated from the ground.

“What was that?” Carol asks, sitting up, covering herself with her towel. Jessica grabs their robes from the wall hooks and digs for Carol’s emergency Avengers communicator. She tosses it to Carol, who activates it. “Tony, come in, this is Carol.”

Tony’s voice comes out of the device, “Hey, uh, everything’s good here. Just a minor power fluctuation. Gerry’s fine, Chewie’s fine.”

“You’re not in some kind of hostage situation, or we’re not in imminent danger of orbital decay?”

“Nope. This is to be expected as we ramp up and work out kinks in the system. Seriously, everything’s good. Go back to your date.”

“Can I hear from Gerry?” Jessica asks.

“Sure! Hey, little guy, do you wanna say hi to your mom and maybe tell her one of the great new words I didn’t mean to teach you in the last couple hours?”

Silence from the other end for a moment. Jess says, “Gerry, honey, can you hear me? Say hi for Mama.”

“Mama, bastid, aim!” Gerry cries excitedly. His usual babble with words he’s not great at saying just yet. 

“Hi baby, sounds like your Uncle Tony needs to add a few hundred thousand dollars to the swear jar, huh?”

“Ya!” Gerry exclaims. “Sare Jar. Uh oh.”

His usual response is just parroting what Jess says when she swears in front of him. “Be good for Uncle Tony, okay?”

“Wana!” he says back. 

Tony cuts off the communication, and Carol breathes a sigh of relief as she slips her one piece suit back on, and then her robe. “Well that was terrifying. You wanna head back to the suite?”

“Kinda?” Jess feels bad that she’s so paranoid about this space station, but she can’t help how she feels about it, especially now that something happened, however minor. “Mostly I just don’t want Gerry to be out of my sight in case that happens again.”

“Might be interesting if the gravity generation is the only thing that breaks down.” Carol helps Jess into her bathing suit and robe, and runs a quick hand down Jess’s chest, cupping a breast as she nibbles at Jess’s ear. “We’ve fucked while flying and while floating, why not while weightless?” Jess leans her head in Carol’s direction, reaching for Carol’s hand on her chest, and massaging. 

“You’re incorrigible, Kirk.”

“Only because you’re so fucking cute, Spock.”

“Mmm. Maybe it’s safe to leave Gerry with Tony for a while longer?”

“Your call. Did Tony sound worried, or Gerry scared?”

Jess thinks about it and shakes her head. “We’ll check the lobby on our way back, see if anything else is happening.”

“Affirmative, number one. Meet me in my ready room.”

“Ohh, you ruined the moment,” Jess says.

“Sorry, meet me in my ready suite.”

“No, you doofus. Kirk didn’t have a ready room. That was a Next Gen slash Picard feature.”

“Geek.”

“ _You’re the one who wanted to watch that marathon_!”

Carol laughs and opens the door, which unseals with a tiny hiss and lets them out into the rest of the massage parlor. The two masseurs look at them with obvious questions of impropriety, and the ladies smile as they walk past. At the front of the spa center, Carol approaches the clerk’s desk, a handsome young man with a deep black skin tone and an easy smile.

“Hey, that weightlessness thing,” Carol says, “That happen often?”

“No, ma’am. We’ve been assured it is just a slight technical glitch that is already being ironed out.”

“Good, good. I, uh, don’t suppose there’s a way we could turn it off for a while, like localized zero gravity?”

A longsuffering smile answers her, followed by, “Unfortunately not, ma’am. My understanding is that the entire station has gravity, or the entire thing does not.”

Jess interjects, “And if it doesn’t, that’s a bad thing?”

“It’s against specification, for sure.”

“Cool. Cool. Carol?”

“Yeah, I know, Jess. But Tony said it’s fine. He’s a lot of things, but is he a liar?”

“When it suits him?”

“Look, we’re gonna be in the big old lobby soon. We’ll certainly notice if there’s a problem out there.”

Jess sighs and nods. “I know you’re right. I’m just--”

“I know. Gerry’s safe, though. You’re safe. And if by some crazy coincidence something is happening, we’ve got an experienced staff, several Avengers, and a couple of Spider-babes on hand to knock out whatever it is.”

“Okay. To the lobby.” Jessica lets herself be guided by Carol, her hand linked to Carol’s hand while Carol pulls her along the hallway and out into the big lobby and atrium. 

“See? everything’s fine, Jess.” Jess looks around, taking in the scenery. The rich clients drink and discuss at a table nearby. The regular tourists are gone now, probably out in the ridiculous space pool. The bellhops and attendants move about their duties as normal.

Everything is normal.

Jess breathes a sigh of relief, slow breaths in and out, and calms down. “All right. You’re right. Of course you’re right. Let’s go back to the suite.”

Carol plays with Jessica’s long black hair, purring seductively in her ear. “I feel like we were interrupted.”

“Because we were. The question is, what are we going to do about it?”

They find their way back to their room, and the moment the door seals shut behind them, Jess confirms that there is no Gerry and no Chewie in the various rooms of the suite. Carol grabs Jess by the poofy collar of her robe and yanks, pulling her into the restroom and turning the shower on while covering her with kisses and the occasional lick along the lips. Jessica’s into it, but hesitates.

“What if the gravity fails again while we’re in this tiny little water closet?”

“What if? We have a strange time in a zero g rain storm.”

“No, like, physics is a thing, Carol. The shower could trap us in, and the water wouldn’t be able to go anywhere, and we could drown.”

“Ugh, you’re such a worrier. Worse comes to worst, either of us can blast us free. Tony’s footing this bill, he can pay for a broken door.”

All of this makes sense, and Jess lets herself be stripped down and pulled into the water closet with a naked Carol. The door doesn’t seal airtight, but does have a thick seal along the bottom and sides. Jess notes that there’s a suction icon on the drain, indicating it might have pressurized vacuum action. In case of gravity failure, Tony’s thought of a backup. Of course he did.

She giggles as the warm water washes over them, and steam begins to rise. The water closet is barely big enough for one person, so they’re quite cramped in this space, but Jessica finds it cozy. She presses Carol into the wall opposite the door, where beads of water pelt both of them, dribble down their still slick skin. 

“I think I owe you a rub of some sort, don’t I?” Jess asks, burying her face in Carol’s cleavage, sucking a nipple into her mouth and running her tongue over it.

Carol moans with pleasure. “Mmm-hmm. Keep at it. Maybe I’ll let you off the hook for the $20.”

“It was a _back_ rub, right?” Jess asks, grabbing Carol and spinning her so that her chest is pressed against the water closet wall and her ass sticks out invitingly. She leans into Carol, massaging her shoulders and licking her ear. She turns Carol’s head to her slightly, kisses the side of her mouth, and whispers, “You’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Carol pants. “Always.”

Jess kisses Carol’s neck, and runs a hand down her spine, tickling it on the way down, letting the water do its own massage. Carol’s glistening body is so fucking sexy right now that Jess can hardly stand it. She slides a finger down Carol’s ass, barely avoiding the hole, but squeezes one cheek, then both, and presses her body up against Carol’s, thrusting her hips into Carol. Carol’s backside tenses and she thrusts back with equal force. Jess’s fingers keep trailing down, and under, until her middle finger slides all the way up along Carol’s pussy, tapping playfully at the lips before moving on and finding her clit. 

Jess’s breasts respond with desire as the hot water splashes against her nipples, and she lets out a little moan of her own, pressing her body back up against Carol. She works a wet, oiled finger up into Carol’s pussy while holding Carol in place with her other hand. 

One finger massaging her clit, one searching out her hidden depths, Jessica tenses her thumb and reaches it back to Carol’s ass again. Jess lets the pressure of her thumb rest against the hole, and whispers, “Do you want the thumb?”

Carol doesn’t hesitate. She relaxes her body and presses back slightly with her ass. Jess responds by angling the thumb and pressing in, ever so gently, a centimeter at a time. She runs her other hand over her own body, releasing Carol for a moment, and uses the oils to further lubricate Carol’s ass, and bury the thumb deeper. Carol moans and she tenses momentarily around Jess’s thumb and fingers, but relaxes and nods again. It takes some time, but together they get Jess’s thumb into Carol’s hole up to the base, and Jess begins to slide her finger and thumb in and out of Carol’s pussy and ass. 

She grabs Carol’s shoulder with her other hand, and pulls back on her, spinning them in place so that Carol’s chest is exposed to the shower. She wraps her arm around Carol, hooked under her shoulder, and holds Carol in place while fingering her holes. She kisses up and down Carol’s neck and back while massaging her tits with her other hand. The water rains down on Carol’s body, delivering its own nerve-ending pleasure. Carol reaches a hand back, insinuating it between their bodies, and awkwardly slides her fingers into Jess’s pussy. 

Jess moans, grinding against the hand trapped between their bodies, Carol’s palm applying pressure to Jess’s clit, rubbing and exciting it. Jess moves her hand up Carol’s body, cups her jaw, presses her thumb up against Carol’s lips until Carol opens her mouth, accepting the thumb, sucking on it and biting lightly, teasing.

They stand in the shower stall, fucking each other, loving each other. More fingers enter Jess’s holes and she feels her orgasm building. Carol moans as she beats Jess to the finish, comes hard on Jess’s fingers, tenses up so that Jess’s thumb slides out of her ass. Carol reaches out with her other hand, pulling Jess’s head in and kissing her deeply over the shoulder. A curious sensation takes them both, and the water stops falling. The weight of gravity lifts off of them, and their breasts bob playfully as water tries to run up, or down, flick off the nipples in whatever direction momentum has taken them. Jess’s wet hair fans out around her. They slowly lift off the floor of the shower, too taken with the sensations to grasp the danger. They both moan as they come together, floating in a zero gravity environment. 

The orgasms and the moaning die away, and Jess kicks at the door as reality crashes down around them. The door flies open and slams against the bathroom wall, and Jessica--holding Carol as they pant and recover from their passionate sex--slams against the water closet’s wall, almost painfully.

They drag themselves through the opening, like swimming and yet totally unlike it. A siren goes off, and Tony’s voice calls from the PA system, “There has been a minor incursion, but all is well. Gravity should reinstate itself--” It does and they collapse to the floor, a tangle of limbs and gasps. “--Right now.” 

He clears his throat and continues, “All guests of the _Orbital Promise_ , please return to your cabins until further notice. A full systems check is going into place as we speak, and we hope to have everything cleared and running within the next couple of hours.”

The message begins to repeat on a loop, interspersed with klaxon sirens.

Carol and Jessica get to their feet, grabbing at towels and drying off hastily, legs weak but adrenaline surging. They grab their clothing and get dressed. Carol shifts into her Captain Marvel outfit and pings her communicator, but Tony isn’t answering. 

“I’m gonna kill him!” Jess yells as she manages to get a shirt on, and pulls her jeans up around her panties, but doesn’t even bother to button them. They sprint from their suite, and Carol grabs Jess’s hand and begins flying them faster than Jess can run.

They narrowly avoid regular guests either gawking at their doors or drunkenly making their way back to their rooms, but they breach the lobby, which has become a bit of a disaster since they left it however many minutes ago. At the center of the lobby--amid broken tables, shattered crystal chandeliers, and a bunch of groaning or unconscious soldiers in bright yellow hazmat suits--stands Wanda Maximoff, Gwen Stacy, and Tony Stark. Chewie is sitting on Wanda’s shoulder, licking her lips, and Tony holds a very angry but seemingly unhurt Gerry Drew. Jess’s heart leaps when she sees Gerry, and her fingers flex into a fist and sparkle with green energy when she sees Tony Stark.

When Chewie and Gerry spot Carol and Jessica, there’s a brief commotion as Chewie jumps from Wanda’s shoulder and starts curling around Carol’s legs. Gerry cries out for his moms, and Tony brings the boy over to the women as they approach.

“He’s fine. He’s completely fine,” Tony says. 

“Tony, what the hell happened?” Carol asks as Jess makes sure Gerry is, in fact, all right.

“Well, you can see the remnants around us. AIM scientists thought they could steal all the tech in the place. And to be honest, they might have been successful without Wanda and Gwen.”

“Aw, it was nothing. We have these goons where I’m from,” Gwen says, pulling her hood down. She isn’t wearing her Spider-Ghost outfit, and Jess notes that none of them are in their superhero getups. Carol lets her outfit shift back to her plainclothes, and forgets for the moment that she isn’t wearing shoes. Jess hasn’t forgotten they’re both without shoes, but she’s too busy hate-staring Tony to do anything about it.

“And why weren’t you answering the emergency beacon?”

Tony holds a hand up, and the device on his wrist is shattered, and emitting tiny sparks sometimes. “They knew what they were doing. They disabled outside communication with that first gravity hiccup. They caught Wanda and I unaware and took our beacons out. They put the place in lockdown without triggering the alarms. They were damn smart, which I guess they’re supposed to be since they’re all psychopathic scientists, but I guess you get used to being the smartest guy on the field.”

Carol says, “This is all a great story, but why would you not warn us? You had our kid with you!”

Jess takes a brief moment to squeeze Carol’s hand at that. It fills her heart with joy even while she’s so upset and angry that she could blast Tony through the lobby window.

Tony says, “At that point we thought it was only a small hiccup. Obviously I was wrong, and I’m very sorry. Wanda, the probability dampeners are still off. Would you mind, uh, fixing some of this?”

Scarlet Witch shrugs. “Probably best if you fix it the old fashioned way. Big probabilities have big repercussions, and we’re on a very delicate spaceship.”

“Pleasure cruise,” Tony corrects, and Carol says, “Ha! Knew it was a pleasure cruise.”

Gwen looks between the women and Tony, then at Chewie and Gerry. “Mr. Stark, are you gonna tell them the rest?”

“What rest?” Jess asks, holding Gerry defensively while he babbles happily now that he’s reunited with his mother.

Tony sighs. “Probably better if you just see it for yourself. Play the feed on the holo screen.” He says this last to no one in particular, but above the lobby check-in desk a video projects into view and begins playing.

Tony, Wanda, and Gwen stand in the lobby, as AIM scientists swarm around them. Chewie hisses from a nearby table, and Gerry begins to cry in Tony’s arms.

All hell breaks loose, and energy weapons, webs, and tentacles begin to fly in all directions. Chewie protects Gerry and easily swallows the same number of AIM scientists currently on the ground around them.

Carol chuckles. “That’s a Flerken for ya. Sad sacks until someone threatens them or their families, and then look out.”

Gwen makes a disgusted noise and sticks out her tongue. “I’d appreciate never seeing that again, for what it’s worth.” The feed pauses for a moment, and Gwen nudges Tony. “Show her the rest.”

“I’m starting to regret hiring you, Miss Stacy.” But he unpauses the feed and it continues. The fight proceeds, with Tony and Wanda firing their energy around, protecting against laser weapons and concussion blasters as best they can. Chewie swallows another AIM thug and licks his lips. Gwen pulls one thug to her with webbing, punches him once he gets near so that he flies upwards and lands on another goon, then backflips off a table for good measure.”

“Nice flip,” Jess says, and Gwen grins.

Just as it looks like they’re about to knock the last one down, more swarm in. They’re tired and can’t bring out their big guns lest they destroy the station and kill everyone onboard. Tony says, “We’re about to give up here, barter for safety and try to get everyone home.”

“And?” Carol prods. “What else? You obviously won, so quit stalling.”

“Gerry surprised us all,” Tony says. The feed continues again, and as the AIM scientists close in to shackle and subdue everyone, dropping a pacification net of some sort on Chewie, Gerry cries out, “No hurt!” and zaps two of them at once with a larger Venom Blast than Jess has ever seen him generate. He falls over, exhausted, in Tony’s arms. This provides the distraction the rest of the heroes need to free Chewie and turn the tide. Within a minute, the fight is over, and Gerry is laughing.

“Does that make my toddler an Avenger?” Jess asks. She’s too angry to do anything else but crack wise, and she’s so relieved that this is the outcome. Her boy, a tiny superhero in the making. Saved the day.

“He’ll accept payment in chocolate ice cream and Spider-Man toys,” Carol says, and they all chuckle softly. What else is there to do after something like this? They won, and everyone’s safe.

Carol and Jess never heard a thing. “You should probably do something about the sound-proofing in the rooms,” Jess says. “We couldn’t hear a damn thing going on out here.”

“We’ll look into it. In the meantime…” Tony steps forward and leans close to Jess, whispers, “Just thought you’d like to know your very red underwear is showing.”

Jess glances down, realizes that he’s super right, and flushes crimson to match her panties. Everyone else laughs uproariously as she corrects this, and then she joins in to spite herself. She could stay mad, but her baby is safe. Her girlfriend is safe. Chewie is safe. Wanda, Gwen, and Tony. Everyone on board is safe. 

Well, the AIM scientists in Chewie’s extradimensional belly aren’t so much. But to hell with them. 

Jessica pulls Carol close, hugging her and planting a big wet kiss on her cheek. Her allergy medicine must be wearing off, because she feels a tingle in her nose now that Chewie is close again. It’s a tingle she’ll suffer every day of her life, if it means she can be with Carol each and every one of those days.

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me a bit, but I truly love writing CarolJess just enjoying each other, whether it's smut or fluff or angst or a mixture. Hope you enjoyed it, too!


End file.
